Empire Earth:Novaya Terra
by Moonreaper666
Summary: A single change of events can lead an empire's downfall into its rebirth to be the most powerful empire the earth has ever seen!


_**It's the year 2083, Grigor II has just received bad news. The Chinese are developing a time machine. Worse, Major Molotov is showing signs of doubt. While he hasn't reached the mental stage of outright defection, its only a matter of time before he jeopardizes the future of Novaya Russia. With these two problems that pose the deepest threats towards Russia, Grigor II has taught of a plan that would solve all of his problems**_

**Mission 1: Operation Chrono Strike**

_Moscow, Novaya Russia (Underground bunker, beneath the capital)_

Grigor II: Major Molotov. I just received important news from our intelligence agency. It seems the Chinese have developed a time machine. This could only mean trouble.

Molotov: Aye, I agreed. It is the best interest of Novaya Russia if we destroyed this infernal machine.

Grigor II: No young major, that machine needs to be in Russian's hands if we are able to accomplished the future Grigor I wanted. This is why we ourselves are directly leading our covert operation to acquire this time machine. We are to drop behind enemy lines and capture the machine for our own use.

Molotov. I understand.

**Ten hours later: Within China**

_**The paradrop was successful! The strike force consisted of 170 citizens, 150 black guardians(replaces guardian unit), 85 hercules AT guns, 37 praetorian tanks(replaces centurion tank), 22 ares II, 100 pandora II, 27 minotaur II, 25 Zeus II, special packages, Major Molotov, and Grigor II himself. Another, much larger strike force, starts a diversionary attack on the western side of Beijing. Grigor II and his strike force will attack the compound holding the time machine, located in the eastern side of the capitol.**_

Molotov: Grigor! Our diversionary attack has cause the entire Chinese army to engage the western strike force! There is no way out for them! We have to help them!

Grigor II: No, we do not. The diversionary force was meant to gather the undivided attention of our enemies so that we can capture the time machine. The point of the diversion is to sacrifice expendable troops to buy time for the operation. Now we must hurry, the diversionary force might fall at any minute.

Molotov: (Why do I follow a monster like him!)

_**The have reached the compound. The compound is heavily guarded. Grigor II thinks of a solution. He sends his ares II to attack the compound and feign a retreat, with the guards hot in pursuit. The ares II stop at the ambush point, where Grigor's forces obliterated the guards and entrenched themselves around the time machine.**_

Grigor II: How long will it take for the time machine to be operational?

Engineer: Our analysis indicates that it would take 4 and a half hours to built and control the time machine.

**Four and a half hours later**

Grigor II: It seems my prediction is true. The diversionary force survive long enough to buy us enough time to us the time machine.

Molotov: But my lord, why would we need the time machine? Novaya Russia has been unstoppable in its liberation of the world!

Grigor II: Yes, we have been unstoppable. However, someone has told me of a problem far beyond the scales that Novaya Russia has face before. Fortunately, he also told me of a solution to this unfortunate problem.

Molotov: Well who is this person?

?: That would be me!

Molotov: Who are you? Why didn't I see you inside the airplane?

?: I am a foreign being from a world far, far away. That is all that any of you need to know. Oh, and by the way! Should I tell him the problem or should you?

Grigor II: I will them him the problem. (He faces Molotov) In the near future, there is a traitor who doubted his obligations to Novaya Russia. Defecting to our enemies and using a similar time machine to alter the past.

Molotov: But then, who is this traitor.

Grigor II None other than the person who still questions my actions, You.

Molotov: Then, my feeling are true! You are no hero! You are a monster that lied and control Novaya Russia!

Grigor II: And the point is? I am doing the will of the late Grigor I. Therefore, I have to put an end to this.

_**Several Black guardians raised their laser rifles and fire at Molotov. Killing him instantly.**_

Grigor II: Now that this is over. Wouldn't you like some rewards to come from your deeds?

?: No I don't want any rewards. I only told you of the traitor for another reason. Plus, its interesting to see how your so called Novaya Russia is going to change.

Grigor II: I will be leaving now. I know that your reason for helping me will be soon revealed in the near future.

_**After saying those words, Grigor II and his soldiers go back in time, along with the data of all the Nano age technologies with him. When they arrived in the past, it is the year 2016 and two months before the failed coup of Grigor I and the Ushi party. His first objective is to establish contact with the Ushi Party.**_

Ushi party diplomat: What the heck are you? Some kind of robot!

Grigor II: Me and my men are willing to lean our aid to Grigor and the Ushi Party.

Grigor: And as much as the Ushi party is willing to consider your aid, I have many doubts as to what your true intentions are.

Grigor II: I would be able to explain my motives after everyone else leaves.

_**Everybody else leaves and the two talk for hours. Revealing the future that Grigor I created which delighted him very much.**_

Grigor I: You have explained everything that you know. You indeed deserve to be my successor Grigor II. With my futuristic forces, we would be able to initiate the second phase of our plan.

Grigor II: Correct. And that would be the conquest of this world.

_**Two months later, Grigor I has overthrown the Russian government and established himself as leader of a new Novaya Russia. With everything going to plan, Grigor I and Grigor II discuss their plans during their trip from Moscow to Volgograd.**_

Grigor II: Before I went back in time, I made a small detour and went into the future, the Space Age, and acquired several technologies. I'd acquired the Watchman infantry technology, which is the standard infantry of their nations, and with it created our Black watch troopers that are superior to the Watchmen. I'd also acquire exo-skeletons for out citizens, one design specializes in mining while the other is suited to chopping wood.

Grigor I: I see. With these technologies, Novaya Russia will withstand the test of time and would soon encompass the entire world!

Grigor II: While we strengthen our forces, we must stay in Volgograd for two months, 'till both the time machines have teleported enough troops from the future and Novaya Russia itself has fully integrated the technologies from the future.

_**One month later, Novaya Russia has progressed into the Nano age. The former states of the Soviet Union along with Germany and Serbia are now reunified in Novaya Russia. However, the free nations of the world won't withstand this affront and decided to declare war on Novaya Russia! The Allied forces have driven themselves deep and now are heading for Volgograd!**_

**Mission 2: Operation Chrono Defense (Year 2018)**

Grigor II: Here is the situation my master. There are there line of defenses. The city of Voronezh is the first. The Novayian Wall, which connects the cities of Rostov and Ukraine, is the second line. While the city of Volgograd is our last and final defensive position. The cities of Moscow, Ukraine, Rostov, Saratov, and Volgograd all have time disruptors, which teleport our troops from the future. With the military might of all of Europe now descending upon our location our forces are staging attacks all throughout Europe, Africa and Asia.

Grigor I: Excellent plan my son! Since we have directed all their attention on us the continents are now vulnerable for my invasion force!

Grigor II: Yes, but for now we must survive the onslaught of Allied forces for approximately one day.

Grigor I: Yes! Now I will experience my first battle!

Grigor II: To ready ourselves for the conflict, I have asked Dr. Septimus to upgrade my armor and construct special equipment for you.

_**Grigor I wears a prototype armor designated to replace the old armor of the Black Watch elite troops along with an experimental tri-burst laser gun. The armor increases his strength, protection, and sight. While his gun is capable of destroying even the toughest cyber or building. Grigor II has underwent several upgrades which dramatically increased his parameters among other things. Grigor II has two powerful laser cannons at each arm, two missile launchers in his shoulder, a mortar launcher on his back, and is able to fire these weapons while on the move. Grigor I delivers a speech through the radio throughout all of Novaya Russia.**_

Grigor II: Loyal people of Novaya Russia! For a long time, we have lived in misery! For years, our great motherland has degraded to the point of poverty. But today is the day we reclaim the glorious past! Today is the day we restore our Russia! And today is the day, we liberate the world from the capitalist tyrants!

Novaya Army: (Cheering)

Grigor I: Onward! Towards the future!

_**The army mobilizes**_

**Dawn arises. Signaling the new day. The day which would determine if Grigor's Novaya Russia would withstand the test of time. What awaits the fate of the earth? Find out on chapter 2!**


End file.
